Retrograde - Chapter 4
by deannafstr
Summary: Finally updated this story! I didn't want to say too much about the direction when I first began this story, but, in this chapter the story begins. I didn't realize I was going to write so much build up. So, in this chapter - One Life to Live's Nora Buchanan and Will Rappaport reveal they shared feelings for each other. Will Nora have an affair with Will, Sam Rappaport's son?


(Note to readers: I had a spring break! So, I was able to get back to this story. I'm posting more than I usually do, since I'm not sure when I can work on it next. Pre-Med courses are taking up a lot of my time (as they should ^^), but, I'll try on it more! Thanks to those who do read this story!)

**Chapter 4**

Still in her prison cell, Nora stared at the stone wall. She was deeply reflecting on her last entry. The pen settled back onto the page.

_I let him go that day, even though I was hesitant. My uncertainty was not only concern for Will's safety, but that he would meet his mother or someone else in secret. I didn't want him to get caught. I admit that. I knew Will was lying; he had me agree to keep such a great lie from the authorities. He was drugged, and I wanted to know why; I did. Certainly, it would have helped his case. If he wanted to return back to California, such evidence would have allowed him to go home. There was no doubt he had a plan of his own, and decided that day to let him follow through with it._

_I also didn't want to push him. In the past, he'd come to me when he was ready to share information, only to be set off by something I said. Or, his fear of the outcome would stop him. I would plead with him, and he'd turn me down. It was sort of a dance Will and I had. _

Nora lifted her pen once again. She closed her eyes, crushed with guilt.

_That day, Agent Gray left Amity's apartment without affirming what Will was working on. According to Lawrence, Amity didn't want to share everything. She had a way…_

A soft tap sounded from behind her. Viki Buchanan tapped on the cell bar with a single fingernail. "Nora, dear?"

Nora turned around. She rose from her chair, "I'm glad you came. Is Jessica…"

Before Nora could finish, Jessica walked slowly down towards her mother and her. They shared a tight smile.

"Agent Gray was here; he said you were with Will. How is he?"

"He's showing improvement," Jessica murmured coldly.

Viki passed an envelope to Nora. "We heard what Agent Gray did; the reporters at _The Banner_ compiled what they found while following the investigation. Uh-Jessica also has some letters that may assist building a case."

Jessica pulled out a bunch of letters from her purse. They were tied with a shoe string and faded. It was hard for her to hand them over; she gripped them in her hands for a moment before she did. "I would like these back. And, please keep them in order."

Nora cradled them in her arms. "I'll be very careful with them. Thank you, Jessica."

Jessica looked at her mother. She did what she asked. Nora and Viki watched her walk off without another word.

"Don't be too hurt, Nora. She's mainly angry you pressed Will to seek the truth."

There was so much more she interfered with. It was something to tackle once the charges cleared, though. Nora bobbed her head. "I'm going to pull an all-nighter. I should get back to it! Thank you, Viki."

They embraced through the metal bars, and parted ways.

Nora situated Viki's envelope on the desk, keeping the letters in her hand. She was curious what they were.

The first postmarked stamp read November 20th 2002. The letter was addressed to Jessica's home with Will's old USC dorm address in the upper left corner. She breathed in, flipping through the rest. From 2002 until December 2007, he wrote Jessica.

Nora sat on the cell bunk bed, gripping the last letter. _December 2007. _She could almost guess what the contents of the last letter said. She let go of the letter in the back, and opened the first, smaller envelope addressed to her. It was Jessica's handwriting. It explained the reason she got involved investigating the case, and started on the day Will went for his walk.

…

Will knelt down beside Megan Buchanan's grave. He struggled to keep himself suspended over the thick layer of snow as he placed pink roses next to the stone.

"Hey sweetheart! It's cold isn't it?" He laughed softly. "I guess your dad has become pretty delicate living in California, huh?"

Will looked down at the cold earth. "I know I shouldn't be complaining. I'd rather be asking you how school was, or how…" His thoughts strayed for a second. He came back with a realization, "You'd be a teenager; you'd be 15, now."

Will lifted himself, and sat on the bench. "You'd be trying to date, but, I wouldn't let you! Nope! I wouldn't even argue! There's too many crazy boys-the trends…they're different." He thought about his statement for a minute. "Hmmm, I don't know; it seems they're different. I know-I know! I got your mom pregnant when we were teens. Maybe it isn't. But, I definitely wouldn't let you date."

He smiled, "You know, Megan, I don't think I ever told you; I was so happy when I heard you were a girl. My first thought was… it'll be easier to be a father. Maybe I wouldn't have the same arguments I had with my father. We wouldn't spend so much time trying to live up to such lofty expectations and disappoint each other."

Will gazed up at the sky. "All of those fights-all the silent treatment between your grandpa and me was so petty; such a waste of time." He stared down at Megan's stone, "I should have fought for more time with you."

Regret and guilt filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Megan. I've protected so many other people. I was your father; I didn't…do enough for you."

Snow crunched behind Will. He quickly turned, expecting the worst. His eyes grew tender.

Bree Brennan stood a few feet away from him. He was surprised he didn't hear her approach sooner. Her big brown eyes looked up at him, curious. She was every bit of eight; still innocent and trusting. Will knew without asking she was Jessica's little girl. Her blonde hair and features were Jess, head-to-toe. He almost wanted to believe it was Megan for a moment.

Bree slanted her head, "Are you Angel Megan's daddy?"

Will grinned, "I guess you got an ear full?"

"What's that mean?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Yes, I was Megan's dad."

Bree's face lit up, "Really!"

She skipped over to Will sitting next to him on the bench. "Tell me about my big sis! Mommy said she didn't get to see her."

Will looked around, "Are you here alone?"

Bree waved her hand, "I come here to visit my sisters every day! It's no big deal."

_Sisters_. It was plural. He realized that not too long ago Jess lost another girl at birth. "I'm glad Megan and your other sister has company. I'm sure both of your sisters are grateful."

Bree's head dropped, "Well, if they were they'd help me. I don't think they're listening though.

Will slouched trying to lessen his size, "Do you mind if I ask what you need help with?"

"Mommy and me came back from London and NOW I'm in a new class. Gina and Rita make fun of me. So I asked Megan to ask God to make them stop."

His heart sunk. "What are they doing, Bree?"

"They told me I'm a bad luck Bree. They think my egg drop project is gonna go splat like my daddy."

Will wanted to wrap his arms around her as if she were his own. Kids could be unbelievably cruel. "I suppose it would hurt your mom's feelings to tell her?"

Bree nodded. Will matched her sad face, "You know what you can do though?"

"What?"

"Make sure you build your project so that your egg doesn't break. I think I remember doing that project when I was younger."

"Really!"

"It has that free fall physics equation, right?"

"What's physics?"

Will bit his lip; "Ah, maybe it's Math project?"

She beamed, "Maybe Megan sent you here! You have to help me with my project!"

"Uh-you know, you should ask your mom to help you."

Bree wagged her finger, "No way! SHE can't do science! She's a writer."

Will burst out in laughter, "I guess she's attempted a few science projects?"

"You gotta help me! Please Angel Megan's daddy!"

Will couldn't say no. The word _daddy_, softened him; he'd just heard the one word he longed for. "Okay. I'm sure I'll be in town long enough to help. But, you need to ask permission from your mom, first."

Bree jumped up, and wrapped her arms around Will. "Thank you!"

…

Nora sat at the desk, writing.

_Will didn't realize, until later that day, what he got himself into. By the time he came back home, Bo was packing and Matthew was unpacking. Matthew had just arrived from Europe, where he attended a string of meetings for Buchanan Enterprises._

_Of course, we weren't just preoccupied with packing and unpacking. Bo, Matthew and I were in a heated discussion about Bo's silence regarding the case. What he knew about Lindsay; or didn't-he wouldn't share. It's not as if we felt entitled to classified information. He didn't give the slightest hint as to how the search for Lindsay was going. My son had a soft spot for her; he wanted to know if she was okay. Bo wouldn't say. It was unlike him. As much as I hated her over the years, I wanted to know, too, for Will's sake. _

_The conversation had erupted after we heard Bo was traveling to Philly to meet with the FBI's Chief Agent. Will entered just as my voice reached an elevated volume…_

_…_

"Is this a trip to assist the FEDs, or find out what you don't know?"

Matthew chimed in, "Are you doing this to help Lindsay, or build a case against her? You have a history, dad."

Bo sighed, "At this time, I'm helping them profile…" He stopped, "Will?"

Will remained frozen at the door. "Should I wait outside?"

"I'm leaving; come on in," Bo snapped.

Will closed the door as Bo picked up his suitcase. "Bo, let me go with you. I'll talk to them."

"You should have spoken to them during interrogation."

Will grabbed the chair to assist his turn. He followed Bo back to the door. "I told them what I know. What sort of cooperation are they looking for, anyway? Why can't I help them put a profile together?"

Matthew looked at his mother. He was mostly shocked. He could tell there was more to the story. Nora mouthed, _later._

Bo stepped closer to Will, "I'm the Police Commissioner."

"How far are you going to go for them? How deep into this investigation…"

"Are you afraid of something, Will?"

Will forced himself to remain standing. "It's just that…she's not worth it."

"You're mother isn't worth it?"

"Neither of us is important enough!"

Nora eyed Will, and watched Bo purse his lips. He was thrown by his statement. They both were. But, it confirmed something for Bo.

Before Bo could respond, Matthew interrupted. "I think my dad is right to stay involved. Maybe he can keep your mom safe. He can bring her in safely."

"Is that what you're doing? Is that what you're really doing, Bo?" Will wanted an honest answer.

"I'm just helping the FEDs, right now. We'll see how the case goes." Bo turned, kissing Nora on the cheek. "I gotta go. I'll call you, hon." She followed him to the door. Nora opened it, and kissed him again. "Be careful."

Bo nodded, and closed the door.

Nora turned to the boys. "Why don't we change the subject? It's been a long day! Let's decide what's for dinner, huh?"

Will limped his way to the guest bedroom, "I think I'm going to go change and rest."

Nora placed her hands on her hips. She looked at Matthew, "How 'bout you? Hungry?"

"What happened to Will?"

Nora opened up a desk drawer. She rummaged through it as she filled in the blanks. "Will had a seizure; a prolonged one. It damaged a bit of the area that controls his leg, or something."

Matthew sat in the chair next to the couch. "From his head injury?"

Nora could see his worry, "Will developed epilepsy a year or so after. He didn't receive medical care in a hospital; his Aunt Lainey gave him something to reduce the swelling, and that was it."

"So, it's not possible for me…that can't happen to me."

Nora thumbed through fliers and coupons. "You had extensive rehab and care for your head trauma, Matthew. After the one seizure, you didn't have another. The chances of you having another are slim, thank God."

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief. "Drew had a febrile; do you think…" He jumped out of the chair. He whispered, "Does Will know I have a kid?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Why would that matter?"

Matthew's expression became deadpan, "Come on, Mom. I'm not a very good father. If I can say that I'm even one at all. Will…he-"

"Well, you can always change that if you're worried about what people may think of you."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I made my decision, Mom. Respect it. If Will brings it up, try your best to plead my case."

Nora didn't get a chance to argue, Matthew left the room. She pulled a coupon out of her stack. She called out, frustrated. "We're having pizza! Anyone object?"

From their rooms, the boys answered. "No!" She rolled her eyes, picking up the phone to make the order.

_On the other side of town, Lucky was stuck at a karaoke bar with Amity. Lucky explained, "Getting anything out of Amity was torture. Not due to the snail-paced process – it was the process itself that made working with her, for her, or even being on her radar an experience; much like Alice in Wonderland._

_Ames wouldn't freely let you by her side, unless you worked for it. For the details, she summoned me to the karaoke bar, known to her as Noraebang, the Korean word for singing room. It couldn't be just any Noraebang; it had to supply her with every one of her favorite Kpop songs. All of her associates were initiated into her circle the same way – a night with her killing everyone's ear drums. _

Amity sang the hook, off-key, from a Big Bang hit, while Lucky sat in the audience praying that his bleeding ears wouldn't be permanently damaged. He wanted to stand up and take over, but, interrupting her could be a death sentence.

Lucky's cell phone lit up the darkened room. It was Riley; it was a good excuse. He clicked the karaoke remote, waiting for Ames to notice.

It took two lines for Amity to realize there was no music. She snarled at Lucky, "What the hell!"

Lucky held up his cell, "It's Riley. He never calls me."

Amity scooted into the booth next to Lucky, pressing her face to his, listening. On the other end, Riley gave them an update on Lindsay. She was spotted by D.C. Metro Police, and he was already headed down to look into it. He ordered Lucky not to inform Will and stay up in Llanview in case it's a false alarm.

Lucky hung up, scoffing. "He has it handled."

Amity kicked her legs up on the tabled. "D.C., eh? Not the Canadian border?"

"Anytime you want to throw me a hint, Ames!"

"Chicago. She should be headed to Chicago, unless…"

Amity stood up, grabbing the microphone.

"Come on, Ames!"

"What? I gotta brainstorm D.C. That bit from Riley sort of threw me off my game."

She clicked on T-ARA "Cry Cry" and headed back to the platform.

…

_The torture continued for Lucky. Back on my side of town, Matthew and I were scarfing down our pizza, while Will picked at his. We were watching the TV; barely laughing at the comedic punch lines when there was a knock at the door._

Nora moved to the edge of her seat to get up. Matthew bolted off the couch for the door. "I got it!" He cracked it open, peaking to see who it was, first. He swung the door open revealing Jessica behind it.

Jessica's eyes met Will's as she entered. "Do you mind if we talk?"

Nora pointed her finger at the seat next to Will. "Sure! Have pizza with us!" Jessica hesitated to answer. "Uh-actually, can I talk to Will; in private?"

Will sat up. He knew right away what it was about. "Is it okay if we use the guest room?"

"That would be best!"

Nora and Matthew watched Will as he escorted Jessica to his room. Jessica closed the door with a little more force than it needed.

Matthew whispered to his mom, as he tip-toed towards Will's room. "I'm surprised you're not the one eavesdropping."

"I met my quota for the day."

Inside, Will sat on the edge of the bed. Jess crossed her arms, "I've heard about what's going on with your mother."

"Did Bree tell you we ran into each other at the cemetery? That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Jessica frowned. "Bree left out where you two saw each other. But, with everything going on-what the hell made you promise to help her with her project."

Will took a moment rewinding the conversation he had with Bree in his head. He's pretty sure he didn't promise, but, he couldn't get her into trouble. "You're right. I wasn't thinking."

"She isn't to be used to make you look good for the FEDs, or try to get back with me." Jessica took a heated breath. She knew it was a loaded statement. Still, it was how she really felt and she didn't care about Will or his feelings.

Jess could have stabbed him with a knife. It would have hurt him less. He looked down at the floor, "I just wanted to help."

"Well, she's my responsibility. She's not Megan, Will!"

Will faced Jessica, coldly. "I got it. I'm sorry." She didn't crack, nor apologize for being harsh. She made her point, and turned for the bedroom door.

"Jess? Uh-maybe you know this. You should probably know this-the reason I wanted to help was because Bree told me why she visits the cemetery every day. I didn't have any other intention."

She barely acknowledged his case. Jess turned the door handle, and walked out.

Matthew quickly ducked behind the hallway wall and left the room, as Jessica made a bee-line for the front door. Nora scanned the room for Will and Matthew. She was glad she wasn't the one snooping. She was sure she would have been caught. "Oh! Leaving so soon?"

Jessica silently expressed she didn't want to stay. "Yeah. See you?"

Once Jessica closed the door, Nora turned around. Will was leaning on the door frame, despondent. She was truly speechless, questioning him with a gasp and her palms facing up. "What the hell was that?"

Will grabbed his toiletry bag from inside the room. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Oh come on, Will. What happened? You haven't seen her since you got here. Unless-today…"

"It's my fault. I ran into Bree earlier. Jess didn't like it." He moved out of the door, and walked across the living room.

Matthew walked back in with a soda. He passed Will heading down the hall, and sat next to his mother. He waited for the bathroom door to shut and the sound of the faucet. "I only heard that Will saw Bree at the cemetery, today."

"I can't believe Jess would be pissed about that! I wondered what she's hearing at the _Banner._"

Matthew laughed, "This has got to be driving you crazy."

"What?"

"Being retired! Lindsay on the run, escaped from prison!"

"I can still work."

Nora's cell rang and buzzed on the coffee table. "Oh! Your dad!" She jumped up to answer, "Hey honey! Make it there okay?"

Bo's voice was grim, "Red, don't ask any questions, just listen."

Nora played along, "Oh you made it. That's good!"

Bo continued as Nora got up wandering around the room. "I briefly met with the Chief in Philly, and he sent me straight to Chicago. I need you to tell the boys at the station and Briggs that I planned to get together with Hank long before this whole thing went down. That is, if they inquire about it. And, don't tell Will or Matthew."

Nora bit her lip, wanting to ask a list of questions. "Oh! Room service! Geez! We had pizza; ate on the couch and floor in front of the toob!"

Bo finished, "That's all I can tell you. I'll be home in a couple of days."

"Okay! Be safe!"

Nora tapped her screen. She smiled at Matthew, "I'm beat! I think I'll head to bed. Clean up, okay?"

"But Will ate too!"

Nora stretched, walking out of the room, "Then tell him to help you!"

_This is how I always imagined it when Matthew was younger. Will and my son would be like real brothers; dividing chores, throwing the ball every now and then, and maybe discussing women if Sam were still alive. Even with Bo away, the house felt fuller. Yet, with everything going on, there was heaviness in my chest. _

_I woke up the next day early. I was restless all night, thinking about Bo- going to Chicago, the past and the present. It was 3AM, a new day, and I was keeping another secret._

Nora opened her bedroom door, immediately blasted by a glowing light. She grumbled, "I bet Matthew didn't clean up."

Once she made it to the living room, Nora retracted her thought. Will slept on the couch with the TV on mute. The closed captions popped on the screen in a continuous loop.

She sat on the chair next to him, wrapping her legs in a blanket. The Classic TV channel was showing _The Beverly Hillbillies._ She quietly snickered to herself. It was fitting. Llanview wasn't much of a city, and he probably missed Southern California after a week.

Nora left it on, but watched Will sleep. Every day she recognized traits of Sam in Will. From the way he slept, to his mannerisms- his seldom burst of laughter, his intense focus, and the way he spoke; he was every bit of his father. His dark hair propelled her back to her senses, though. She suddenly felt a pang of sadness. She missed Sam. It was something she couldn't admit often, or to many; the friendship between Sam and her, prior to them overstepping their boundaries, she dearly longed to have again.

There was a friendship between her and Bo. They certainly loved each other; and there was no doubt they'd grow old together. Yet, after they married the second time, she and Bo penciled each other in. Work was their lives, and it brought them together. When Bo lost Nora to his brother, it made him profess his love for her, but, not before that. Their son brought them together; and fighting crime. Inez and Clint showed them a couple years ago, they could still be shaken. At times, she wondered what it would be like if Sam were still alive. Would she have taken a second chance with Sam, instead of Bo?

The television's light pulled Nora into a trance. She wondered if Matthew was right; was Bo playing savior once again to Lindsay? She curled up in the small chair. Lindsay wouldn't get under her skin. Nora's marriage to Bo endured greater hurdles than Lindsay.

With that thought, she drifted back to sleep until Matthew woke her. He placed a blanket over her, as he left for work.

"Did you get breakfast," Nora whispered.

"I'll get it on the way. Everything okay with Will?"

Nora reassured Matthew with a nod. It was nice to see his concern. Nora squeezed his hand, "Have a good day, sweetie." He nodded, and closed the door softly. It was only six-thirty, but she was glad for the extra sleep.

Hours later Will was still sleeping. Nora folded laundry at the kitchen table behind the couch. The Beverly Hillbillies' marathon had finished, and she was now watching Leave It to Beaver.

A loud knock came from the door. As Nora left her towel, half-folded, she was glad neighbors or friends didn't just enter homes as they did on the television show. Matthew left the door unlocked.

Nora opened the door to Briggs, immediately shushing him. She led Jim from the living room, through the kitchen and onto the cold balcony.

"Trying to keep things from Will, or something?"

Nora placed her hands on her hips. "It's only 6am in California."

"Right! So, guess what came through the wire last night!"

"The wire?"

"Rumor-mill?"

Nora's frustration peaked, "D.A.'s don't talk like that; just spit it out, Jim!"

"I heard that Lindsay was spotted in D.C. Agent Colson headed down there and left his partner up here to keep an eye on things. Where's Bo?"

"Visiting Hank. It was a planned thing."

Jim tilted his head, looking in at Will, suspicious. "Cozy. Will and you hangin' out together!"

Briggs was testing Nora's patience, "Matthew is home. Get back to Lindsay, Jimmy."

From inside, Will sat up, watching Jim step into Nora's space. Even though it was muffled, he could make out their conversation.

"Uh! That's too bad. I would have wanted you and I-"

"If you don't start talking about Lindsay in two seconds…"

"-to cook up something!"

Nora grabbed Briggs' arm to escort him, but he stopped her. He held her waist with delight.

"Will know of anyone in D.C. area?"

"I should ask you; you seem to know more about him than my husband and I do."

"Look, it's been almost a month since this shit went down. She's only made it to D.C. area. It's obvious she's going at it alone. There was no kidnapping, or any other excuse Will wants to throw at the authorities."

"I'll talk to my client about that."

"Your…" Briggs laughed. "Really? Good! No souffles! You're back at it! There's a clinic that inquired about you. Some doctor wanted to know if you'd represent him."

"Great! Email me the information when you get back to the office."

Will opened the sliding glass door, looking at the two in a somewhat compromising position.

"We're trying to keep warm while we talk. Nora dear didn't want to wake you."

Will nodded, "Well, Nora looks colder than she was standing away from you."

Nora and Briggs looked at each other. Their glance confirmed Will could have heard them speaking from the moment they stepped out.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch," Briggs hummed. They nervously shuffled back inside, shutting the door.

Briggs hurried to the front door, "I'll get going! Tell your husband to have fun with Hank for as long as he wants!"

Nora shut her eyes. She didn't want to open them until the door slammed. When it did, Will was glaring at her. She knew something like this would occur. Secrets were never good, but, this wasn't her fault.

Will moved away from her, grabbing the blankets from the couch. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Uh, wait-don't you want an explanation?"

"I'm not sure I want to know what's going on with you and Briggs. It's none..."

"What? Briggs! No! About Bo being in Chicago with Hank."

"If Bo wants you to lie to me and the others- that's between you and him. About my mom being in D.C.; I'm sure the FEDs will come knocking soon enough. I should get ready."

Nora's mouth dropped. His mood was even colder than it was the day before. He passed Nora, squeezing the life out of the comforter.

"Don't let Briggs touch you like that again."

"He's harmless. What I want to know-"

"It's just not appropriate."

Nora's cell phone chimed. She picked it up, looking at the screen. It was a text from Briggs with the contact information about the client; and an additional invite to dinner sometime.

"I don't disagree." Nora scrolled through the message, "Will-uh…there's a potential client I may meet with, today; I was hoping, for the time being, you might want to assist me? For old time's sake?"

"I'll go get ready."

Nora watched Will head towards the end of the hall, and disappear behind the corner. She smiled; it was nice he didn't argue.

Then again, he was too compliant.

…

Lucky had fallen asleep in spite of Amity's howling. It had only been a couple of hours since he drifted off, but dawn had come; and the singing room was closing.

An elderly Korean man entered the room, "Gyeolsan agassi!"

Amity obeyed like an angel, turning off the stereo. "Ne, Ajeossi!" She then flicked Lucky's head. "Hey! Let's go back to my pad. I think I'll tell you what you need to know, now."

Lucky rose from the booth feeling half-drunk from lack of sleep. "It better be everything."

Amity wrapped her elbow around Lucky's neck, pulling him into a choke-hold. "I've never met anyone who could fall asleep to my karaoke show!"

Back at Amity's place, she reclined on her pale yellow couch. Lucky sat across from her. The lack of sleep made all the colors too psychedelic and warped to concentrate. He thought it could be some sort of technique. He shook it off; maybe the sleep deprivation was causing the paranoia. "First, answer my question. Who started this case?"

"The Chief. My father did. He was also the one who took me off it."

He felt misled; why was he just hearing this now? His boss at the Bureau is Amity's father? How did he not know this? Lucky wondered if the CIA decided not to pass the intel onto him, or if they really didn't know. Maybe they focused too much on who had the microfiche.

"Who else, aside from your father, worked on the case?"

"I'm still digging. You know, I'm a bit surprised you didn't know already! He didn't tell you?"

Amity had a habit of leading people down a rabbit hole in order to pull information out of assets. He decided to retake control of the exchange, hitting her with a question he hoped would take her off guard.

"I need to know about your relationship with Will. Did you really leave without saying goodbye?"

Amity practically jumped down Lucky's throat, "Why is that important?"

"Because you are willing to help him now; you may be helping him."

Amity hopped off the counter. "So what if I am!" She gave an exuberant exhalation, "What a loaded fucking question!" Lucky remained guarded as she moved around the kitchen, sipping her water. "Okay, I did say goodbye."

Lucky sat back in the kitchen chair, nodding. He sensed there was more; there was cockiness in every answer he gave him in interrogation. "Helping him; it's not some vendetta against your father?"

"Anything is possible."

"Come on, Ames!"

"You asked me about our relationship with Will, not my father."

When it came to questioning Amity, one had to be precise. He could see why Will and Amity got along so well. Their relationship must have been one big mind fuck. Then again, she didn't have to tell him anything about the case or what happened between her and Will. "Fine! What was your excuse for leaving?"

"I told him I couldn't handle taking care of him. It will always be the one thing I regret about our relationship. I just couldn't find any other reason…one he wouldn't argue with."

Amity jumped back onto the kitchen counter. "So, D.C.! It's a complete blur. There isn't a thing that would make Lindsay head for authority capital of the world. She would meet someone outside, but, not..." Her words faded. "Unless, some old fart who worked with my dad..."

Lucky interrupted her, "Wouldn't your pop just try to get in touch with him, instead of sending Riley?"

"My dad made a lot of enemies." Lucky watched as Amity bit her nails. It was a clear sign her mind was working overtime. It never meant she was anxious. She was on to something. "Question for you, Mr. Agent; why do you think you were hand-picked for this case? I know my father is pulling the strings; he wanted me on this case to keep it low-key. I think you and Riley need to look at yourselves, and ask – why me, instead of focusing on Will and Lindsay."

Lucky only met Amity's father once when he received the case at headquarters in Philly. The only reason he could think of was the agency he really worked for nudged the Chief. Or, that Amity's task was to throw Lucky off; direct him away from Lindsay and Will.

"Know…or run into anyone in Afghanistan who does any black market trading?"

Lucky's breath clinched. _His father – his real father, Luke Spencer._ The CIA doctored and deleted most, if not every trace of his true identity. They made him practically as non-existent as the Ghost they were hunting. But, fake identities aren't perfect in a digital world.

…

Will emerged from his room dressed in a luxurious Armani black suit. Nora had to admit, it was great to see him looking cleaned up and ready for the day. He'd moped around in a jeans and a sweater for weeks. But there was a problem. She looked at herself in the mirror. Nora's self-esteem plummeted. "Will! You're my assistant! You can't wear that!"

"Dress nicer. I only brought two suits," Will answered deadpan.

She circled him, and then grabbed his jacket. "At least take off the jacket."

"It's cold."

"You have your heavy coat."

Will groaned and obeyed. He peeled off his jacket, carefully placing it on the couch. "You know I have a higher degree than you."

"Oh shut up! I have more experience! And, NO TIE!"

Will managed a smirk, untying the imported silk knot. Nora took another glance in the mirror, and looked back at Will – she needed an upgrade.

"Why don't we go shopping? We've been a bit stuffy with each other and I'm sure you're running out of clothes. I can have the client meet later this afternoon?"

"No. I'm fine. I don't plan to be here long."

**…**

In the car, they drove at a snail's pace in silence. For Nora, it was okay. For the past three days it had snowed, and Llanview finally got a break. The sun was bright and made everything glisten. It was simply nice to drive without windshield wipers and snowflakes obstructing the view. Will, on the other hand, stared out the window fidgeting every other second in his seat. Nora glanced at his twitching, "You're never too young to ask, 'Are we there yet,' you know!"

Will's eyes were clear and bright as he attempted to laugh. "It's not too far, is it?"

"A little further."

Will sunk in the passenger seat, and continued to stare out the window. It was quiet again. The car's heater filled the void for several minutes until Will turned restless again.

"Are you okay?"

Will spoke with curiosity, "Why haven't you mentioned it?"

_It_ could be so many things, Nora thought. His mother, the case…

"About...what I said when you dropped me off at the airport in 2007."

It dawned on her; she had forgotten. She made a point to forget.

Back in 2007, just after his mother plead guilty for Spencer Truman's murder and faked her breakdown, she headed over to Will's hotel room to check on him. It had been a disappointing day. Matthew called her as she was leaving St. Ann's. He told her that Will only threw him and Bo for only a short while. Once again, Will was not only shocked by his mother's confession, but he also had to carry her out of the promised Matthew she'd try to cheer him up.

When Nora stepped off the elevator, Will was arguing with the hotel staff next to a broken potted plant.

Will slurred, "Who puts a fucking plant in the middle of the hallway?"

"Sir, a hotel guest said they saw you kick it."

Nora kept a distance, listening.

Will was slightly buzzed, laughing. "I tripped over it! You have cameras! Look at the cameras!"

"Ah…they're fake."

Will leaned his head back, scratching his head. "Oh Jezzus!" Then, where's this guest! I want the guest to…"

"I told you already! They would like to remain anonymous."

"I think you put it in the middle of the hallway so you can get your rich hotel guests to compensate you! I should be compensaaaated! That's a HAZARD!"

Nora couldn't help but laugh. He was an attorney even when he was drunk.

"Drinking is also a hazard, Sir!"

"I drank in _your_ hotel BAR!"

Nora heard enough from both sides. She finally approached, standing in between Will and the Hotel Manager. "Is there a problem?"

The Hotel Manager smiled, "Ma'am we have everything under control."

Will giggled, "Control…" Nora covered Will's mouth, muffling his speech.

"Look, I have to admit it seems as though you may be taking advantage of the fact…"

Will interrupted, "TOTALLY taking advantage!"

Nora took a heated breath, continuing, "…that Mr. Rappaport drank and maybe this should be resolved when he's sober.

Will flashed the Manager a big smile, "She's the District Attorney! We don't get along and she's taking my side."

The Manager looked down at the dying plant and mumbled, "I'll wait until morning, then."

"Thank you, Sir!"

Will singed, "I'll be leaving in the morning!"

Nora grabbed Will by the arm, tugging at him to move. "Where's your room?"

"Floor 14."

"Yes! I know! We're on that floor! What's your room number?"

"14-28! I have a memory!" Will cracked up at his own lack of grammar.

Nora sat Will down on the couch once they were inside his junior suite. "Have you eaten anything? Are you thirsty?"

Will pouted, "I might have had a bad day but I didn't kick it! Really, Nora!

"Fine. I believe you. What were you thinking, drinking like that?"

"I have a low tolerance. I don't drink much…but…when I do," he laughed, "HooooLY shit! I only had three beers."

"Three? That, I'll have to confirm!" Nora handed Will a bottle of water from the in-suite cooler.

"Oh no!" Will threw his pointer finger into the air. "Oh no! No! No! Put it back! Give me a glass of water from the bathroom sink! They'll charge me like FIFTY BUCKS for THAT water to make up for his damn plant!"

Nora couldn't help it. She'd never seen Will so animated and serious at the same time. She laughed so hard she sat down next to Will.

Slowly, their laughter died. They looked at each other. There was always a subtle unspoken language between them. Nora didn't have to say _I'm sorry._ And Will didn't need to say, _No, you're not._

"Don't you need to get home to Bo and Matthew?"

"I'm not with Bo, Will."

"Isn't Bo the other reason why you went after my mom?"

Nora stood up, "Maybe…because you're wasted you forgot our conversation this morning…"

Will jumped off the couch, "You were the only one prosecuting my mother. The entire courtroom was there, supporting what my mother did. Why? Why, Nora?"

"It's my job."

"It's also your job to listen to the people. The people of the Commonwealth pay you! They didn't give a shit that Spencer whatever-his-name was killed! Just you!"

"The people don't have law degrees!"

Will was hushed for a moment. He looked down at his feet, speaking in almost a whisper, "I think sometimes…you just like hurting my family." Will looked Nora straight into her eyes, "To show Bo how sorry you are for cheating on him; you continuously sabotage any effort my mother makes to live here in Llanview."

Nora slapped Will hard. It happened so fast she hardly knew what she did.

Will looked down at the carpeted floor. "Get out."

Tears flooded Nora's eyes. She tried to make eye contact with him. How could he think so little of her? Why did she care? She and Will's father were never married. She'd had a step-son before and they didn't stay in contact like this. Why did Will's words cut her so deep?

"Your mother is a killer. I am prosecuting her because she killed again."

Will's voice cracked, "She isn't a killer."

"Your mother was trying to kill Troy MacIver when she killed your father! You always say – I lost my father. My father is gone as if he died from cancer or a heart attack! Your mother KILLED your father, Will! SAY IT!"

"My mother killed my father." Will's statement was a quiet and calm. "Don't make this conversation something it isn't. This is exactly what I'm talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Nora quickly uttered.

Will seemed lost for a moment. He fought to put the words together. "You always try to put me against her. And I'm…I'm hurt...by you. You hurt me, and I don't even know why. It doesn't hurt me because you feel that way towards my mom. You have every right. But, I'm still just so hurt by you."

Nora calmed herself with a deep breath, and exhaled. "You hurt me as well. I…I don't know why, either."

They stood inches away for a minute, searching for the answer in the others eyes. Nora raised her hand, touching where she slapped Will. He held her dainty wrist for a moment; and then removed her hand from his face.

Nora grabbed her purse and coat. It seemed like there wasn't anything else to say.

"I'll come by in the morning to help you clear up the potted plant drama, and take you to the airport."

Will only nodded.

The next morning, Nora arrived at Will's room. When she entered, his bags were being loaded onto the cart by a concierge, and Will was writing the Hotel Manager a generous check. At the airport, Will and Nora said their goodbyes in the car, but, he lingered for a few seconds after they promised to stay in touch.

"I'm not sure when-I don't know when I realized it. I love you, Nora."

Nora swallowed hard. Her mouth had suddenly dried. For some reason, her thoughts drifted back to the bottled water. She quickly sniffed away a chuckle. She looked at Will, trying to figure out what his "I love you," meant. Was it motherly? Friendship?

Will stared at a couple unloading their baggage. His eyes dropped; and then focused on the zipper on his bag. Nora felt her face redden. She was flattered, but Will couldn't feel that way about her. "I guess you're still drunk or hung-over?" She must have read too much into it.

"I know what I'm saying. I've always admired you; respected you. I deeply care for you, Nora. The things that happened in the past between…"

Nora couldn't let him continue. "I think you're trying to hold onto your father by thinking you love me. You're holding onto the history we have. I don't think you love me; I'm just something…a connection you have…to him."

Will pulled on the car's handle, cracking the passenger door open. He gripped his bag, holding it closer. "People have told me before that I've cheapened their words; now I know how it feels."

Will smiled at Nora. He got out of the car and disappeared into the airport lobby. It was the last time they spoke.

Nora was still driving to the client's as the memory faded. She remembered Will's smile more than what he said. The way he beamed at her. The way his face slowly began to grieve from the rejection as he step out of the car. Should she admit, not just as a married woman, but, someone eighteen years older than him, that she thought of that day from time to time over the last few years?

…


End file.
